Swimming lessons
by Hazzybat
Summary: When the school forces the class to learn swimming, in the hope they don't drown, Zim hates the idea. He has to go in water, unfortunately makes a fool of himself and worst of all has to work with Dib! but Zim finds that Dib has one thing going for him, his gorgeous body. Now how can Zim get closer to Dib? M because of 1 chapter. the rest is super fluff. ZADR.
1. The lesson for swimming

Swimming

**Chapter 1**

"Alright class listen up! Since it's soon going to be summer and the school would like as few students drowning in the holidays as they can manage, all of you will be taking mandatory swimming lessons for the next few weeks."

The P.E teacher, a huge woman with more muscles in her pinkie then Dib had in his whole body, was marching in front of her students like a drill Sargent.

The whole class groaned at the thought. They just knew that the pool would be outside and freezing.

The only advantage any of them saw in this would be that they would get to see the other gender in less clothing then usual.

The class of freshmen began chatting amongst themselves as the teacher went to get a cup of coffee. The now 16-year-old Dib walked calmly over to were Zim was leaning against the wall and grinned.

"You hear that Zim? We have to do swimming and that means several things all of them in my favor" the teen smirked at the alien.

"So seeing the gorgeous body of Zim to ogle over is in your favor human?" Zim asked a dirty smile playing on his lips. Zim had learnt the best was to annoy his enemy was to get him flustered. And the best way to do that was to embarrass him with dirty jokes and sexual innuendos.

As expected Dib turned a bright red and shut up.

But only for a moment.

"No way Zim you pervert!" Dib said a little louder then he meant and a higher octave that usual.

His composure retuned and he smiled once more.

"No what I meant was a) your wig won't stay on very well in water b) you have to participate or you'll be sent to the underground class room c) I doubt your pak will take very well to water and finally d)…" Dib's smile grew even wider at this "you have to get wet."

Zim simply laughed. "You honestly think that the brilliant Zim hasn't though of all those things and counteracted them? That big head of yours must be filled with brain worms if you presume that after so many years"

"Sure, sure Zim" was Dib's reply as he began walking off. The class was pretty much over and he didn't feel like talking to the Irken anymore.

After school

Zim paced his base deep in thought. He had stated that he'd thought of everything and he had.

He just hadn't yet.

His wig he could make some temporary glue for. It would annoy his antenna but that was the price he had to pay for fitting in. his contacts wouldn't come out he didn't think. After all he slept in them before with out them coming out, and had many battle with Dib and still they stayed. What could this swimming do to dislodge them that fighting and sleeping couldn't?

He had a protective case that could fit over his pak making it watertight and unable to electrocute him.

The thing that was bothering him the most wasn't even how much the water burned him as he could just bathe in paste to stop it.

It was the simple fact that he couldn't swim.

At all.

He knew the other kids could at least swim a few laps, if very poorly. But he couldn't move with any grace or speed in the liquid.

He'd been in only once before, two years ago when they'd had a previous school swimming session.

The only things he remembered of that day were sinking to the bottom and someone pulling him back up to safety. He couldn't see the person's face and the only thing he remembered of them was that they were a very skilled swimmer, with strong strokes and muscled arms pulling him up.

Zim went down to his lab and went to the computer. He began typing in searches for swimming strokes hoping in vein that he could at least learn the basics before next lesson.

Next lesson

The kids were talking excitedly to each other as the bus drove them to the pool. As usual Zim and Dib had been clumped together to make sure the more popular kids got two seats to themselves.

Both the boys held their swimming bags close and were as far away from each other as they could manage. Dib pressed against the window and Zim almost falling off the seat into the isle.

Finally the bus came to a stop and the students began to get off.

Zim changed quickly not wishing to spend any more time in the disgusting change rooms with the disgusting earth monkeys then he had to.

He sat on the bench waiting for everyone else in his purple swimming shorts. One or two of the boys made fun of him for the colour but Zim didn't care at this point; he just wanted this lesson to be over.

"Alright class in the pool! Five laps for a warm-up!" the teacher called. The kids made their way to the edge and slid in. Zim was last and nervous as hell.

"You too Zim" the teacher said then gave him a shove into the pool.

"AHHHHHH!" Zim screamed flailing around wildly. He flailed his way to the edge of the pool and lay there half in, half out panting. The other kids were laughing at him and a few were almost drowning because they hadn't though to move to the side to hold the edge.

Just then Dib walked out of the change rooms. One of the boys had jammed the door to the stall Dib was changing in and it had taken him a bit to get out.

Zim couldn't help but stare.

Dib walked confidently figuring he may as well make an entrance considering he was already late.

His black hair was sticking up and out as it usually did, shiny and reminiscent of a rooster's crest. His glasses were back in the change room so his honey eyes could be seen in all their glory. He was going to have a headache by the end of this but it was better then broken glasses.

Clad in only dark blue short you could see every muscle on his pale body. He was far skinnier than the rest of the boys, which coupled with his height of almost 6 feet, made him look like a twig. But he was surprisingly muscled from the years of chasing Zim. His skin was so pale from rarely seeing the sun but it was flecked with white scars from his battles with Zim.

A few of the students seemed surprised that this weedy little weirdo had any muscles at all.

Zim was flabbergasted. He had to say he was impressed. Not that he would ever tell Dib that.

"Glad you could join us Dib." The teacher cooed. "NOW GET IN THE FREAKING POOL FOR TEN LAPS OF BUTTERFLY!" the teacher screamed at him.

Dib sighed and made his way to the pool edge, slipping in and beginning the tiring stroke.

Zim watched him move his arms flexing the muscles and using strong kicks.

"THE REST OF YOU BACK TO YOUR OWN LAPS!" The teacher screamed at them.

Zim couldn't take his eyes of Dib. His strokes were so precise and strong. Two things that Irkens favored in every move they did, every battle they had.

A few students who were slaking off saw him looking and began taunting him making kissy faces and singing "Zim and Dib sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Zim glared at them the resumed looking at Dib.

"ZIM STOP GAWKING AT DIB AND DO YOU OWN LAPS!" the teacher called making every student look at Zim the to Dib then back to Zim with knowing smiles.

Dib couldn't hear what the teacher was saying, only being able to decipher that Zim was being yelled at for something. That made him grin.

Zim got his own lane because his swimming was getting the other kids bruised with his limbs going everywhere. Dib chuckled at him, calmly treading water while the teacher told them what to do. She looked over and saw Zim's failed attempts at swimming. She then smiled evilly and looked at Dib.

"Dib!" she barked, " Zim's failing and you're the best swimmer here. Go teach him to swim!"

Dib was about to protest but the teacher cut in "and if you don't do it I'll fail both of you!"

Dib groaned but swam over to Zim's lane, where Zim was once again collapsed on the side.

"I have to get you able to swim or we're both going to fail" he told the alien.

"I know Dib-stink I can still hear under this wig" Zim spat back bitterly.

"Okay jeez. Now I wasn't watching you swim so let's see how much you suck," Dib told Zim swimming back and motioning for Zim to swim towards him. Zim was cautious and hated to say that he couldn't swim. But he wanted to prove to Dib that he could.

That was a bad idea.

He attempted to swim but soon was half drowning. Dib swam forward and looped his arms around Zim's waist, ignoring the arms hitting him he pulled the invader to the side and pulled him up to sit on the edge.

"Oh boy we have a long way to go" Dib muttered.

The rest of the session was spent with Dib trying to get Zim in the water. Zim was stubborn as a mule though and refused. Instead he sat on the side of the pool and told Dib to demonstrate what Zim was supposed to do.

Zim wasn't sure why he wanted to watch Dib swim so much but his squeedilyspooch did flips and his antenna vibrated every time Dib took a powerful stroke.

Dib figured it was easier to do what Zim asked then waste his energy arguing and failing to get him in the water. Besides he didn't mind the exercise that much.

Finally the teacher called for everyone to get changed and the two boys leapt for the change rooms.

"Wait you two" the teacher pulled them back. "Dib you weren't trying enough to teach Zim. Zim you weren't trying at all to learn. Zim you better be able to swim with Dib's instructions by next lesson or both of you will fail this class!" she let them go and they rushed to dry off and change.

Back on the bus Dib turned to Zim and said "okay look. I don't like you and you don't like me"

"Can argue there Dib- stink"

Dib pushed on through the interruption "but you need to learn to swim or we'll both fail. If you fail this then we'll have to spend way more detentions together than either of us would like. So if I teach you, and you try then we can spend as little time together after school as possible. Deal?" he held out his hand to the creature before him.

"Deal" the Irken took the hand in a firm shake. "But I won't enjoy it" he told Dib, confirming his hatred.

"I didn't expect you would" Dib said turning to look out the window

'_Well maybe a little'_ Zim told himself.


	2. A midnight splash

**Chapter 2**

Zim was pacing again. Down in his lab his antennas were twitching with annoyance.

"Why is my squeedliyspooch acting up and why are my antenna vibrating? And why did it do that only when the Dib–thing was around? Why did it only happen now? Nothing was different except he was wearing just his bathers. But why does that change how I feel about him?" he asked himself.

He thought back to the lesson before hand and grinned stupidly at the image of dib climbing out of the pool water dripping down his slender, muscular form and- "NO!" Zim shouted shaking his head to get rid of the memory.

"Oh why do I have to go through this torture?" he asked no one in particular. "First I have to go in the acid they call water and now I have to spend more time then is necessary with the Dib- beast. And I don't even get to fight him!"

He collapsed down in his chair and began doing what he usually did when he was bored. He brought up the cameras he had set up in Dib's house.

I didn't expect much and flicked through the cameras trying to find Dib. There was Gaz in the kitchen, professor membrane in his lab and finally Dib in his room.

Zim's interest what suddenly perked when he saw Dib lounging on his bed shirtless. The human was watching an old episode of Mysterious Mysteries on his laptop. He'd just had a shower so was now in loose fitting pajama bottoms and had a towel around his shoulders.

_'Maybe it's won't be quite so bad after all,' _Zim reasoned._ 'I mean I'll get to see Dib's body_- "WHAT THE HELL PAK?" Zim screamed pulling away from the screen he didn't know he'd been leaning towards.

_'Arrrg why am I suddenly so interested in Dib's body? I've fought it so many times it shouldn't be so…so… _"Perfect" he whispered out.

_'But it's not just his body right? I mean he's smart and can be very caring when he wants. I've seen him fight me for so long I have to respect him for his persistence and strength '_

Zim was rambling to himself, occasionally muttering his thoughts out loud.

_'Oh how I want to spend more time with you. Not as enemies, but partners. But how am I supposed to do that?'_

Zim began pacing once again until finally a plan hit him. It was simple enough and all it required was a clever lie and Dib's cooperation.

Recces the next day

Dib sat as his usual table alone. Gaz had other friends now, not just her games so she left him to his own devises. Zim saw Dib and sat down across from him. Needless to say Dib gave him a questioning look.

"Ummmm hi Zim. Why are you sitting with me?" Dib asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Zim smiled and said, "now that you're Zim's slave for a bit-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dib cut him off "Slave? I don't think so. If anything you're my slave. I have to teach you and you have to learn it. Where does slave come in?"

Zim glared at Dib for interrupting him. Ignoring the question Zim continued.

"As I was saying, now that you have to teach Zim I was thinking you should teach me after school. I want to rule over everyone in the swimming lessons but I need you to help me"

Dib just looked at Zim. One eyebrow raised in a questioning look he said, "Wait let me get this straight. You want me to train you outside of school?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I told you why."

"It wasn't a very good reason."

" YOU LIE! It was brilliant." Zim was getting frustrated. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Fine" Dib said going back to his lunch.

_Yes!_ Zim did a victory dance in his head and then spoke to Dib "good. Come to the pool around 8. I don't want anyone to see me with out my disguise" Zim turned to leave when Dib piped up.

"Umm Zim? The pool will be closed by then." Dib pointed out.

Zim merely chuckled "oh silly little Dibblet, I have my ways" with those words Zim strolled out of the cafeteria leaving a very confused Dib behind him.

Later that night.

"All right Zim I'm here, now are you going to tell me how we'll get in?" Dib was irritated. He was wearing his bathers as pants and so had very cold legs.

Both of the boys were standing outside the metal chain-link fence of the closed pool, trying to make as little sound as possible.

"Shush Dib-thing, let me do my magic" Zim smiled wickedly. His teeth seemed to glow in the darkness.

A pak leg swiftly cut the metal like melted butter and Zim calmly walked through the gap. Dib followed more nervously.

"Why did I agree to this again?" Dib asked Zim, beginning to take off his trench coat to get the whole experience over with.

"Because other wise Dib-beast you'll…" Zim turned around, saw Dib and faltered. Dib was down to his shorts, and he looked magnificent. His pale skin appeared to glow in the moonlight, a stark contrast to his jet-black hair. His honey eyes were rested on Zim and he asked something.

"What?" Zim said stupidly, realizing he was staring and turned away to hid his blush.

"I said aren't you going to get changed so we can begin?" Dib asked exasperated.

"Umm yeah Zim was just about to." He hurriedly pulled off his top and boots. He hadn't bothered to bring his wig or contacts, knowing no one would be there to see him.

"Now let's begin the teaching of Zim!" he turned to see Dib sitting on the side of the pool, his feet in the water.

Dib sighed then pushed off gliding into the water causing barely a ripple. He turned to face Zim still standing away from the edge.

"Okay Zim let's get you used to being in the water first." Dib instructed, "sit on the edge and have your legs in the water" he patted the spot in front of him encouraging Zim to sit there.

Zim sat and dipped his legs in the smooth water. Then leapt back with a small squeak.

"It's freezing Dib why didn't you tell me it was so cold?" Zim asked the human treading water.

"Did you expect something else? We're going in a pool, at night, when it's barely summer and you're surprised that it's cold?" he gave Zim a 'really are you that stupid?' look and motioned for him to sit back down.

"Then how come you're not cold?" Zim questioned, sitting but refusing to put his feet in.

"I am cold, but I've done this a lot so I'm used to it" came the reply.

"What do you mean?" Zim normally wouldn't care but he felt something in his squeedlyspooch telling him to ask.

"I like to swim at night. It's calming and gives me something to do until school starts. I used to swim in the lake before they filled it with waste, now I go to the pool after school when our fights stop" Dib explained.

Zim smiled. Not an evil smile or a sly smirk, but a genuine smile of someone who cares. Slowly he slipped his legs in bearing the cold. He moved them around a little hoping to get his blood pumping a little stronger. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now I want you to slide in." Seeing the questioning look he assured "don't worry I'll hold you so you don't drown."

Dib reached up and placed his cold hands on Zim's waist. Zim wanted to leap back from the cold but his skin loved Dib's touch so he slowly began to slide into the water. As he did Dib took more and more of Zim's weight, holding him closer and closer to his body.

_'Why does this feel so good?' _Zim asked himself '_I should hate being in the arms of my enemy, but instead I never want him to let go.'_

Zim wrapped his own arms around Dib's neck and clung tightly to his wait with his legs.

"Zim, I'm going to swim on my back okay? You'll be safe on my front as long as you don't move too much" Dib told Zim.

A small nod was his only answer. And so with a bit of difficulty Dib managed to get on his back with Zim holding on tight and looking much like a green baby clinging to Dib's chest. Dib began soft strokes going the up and down length of the pool.

Dib smiled at the bundle clinging to his chest. But he knew he had to push on with teaching Zim so he whispered out, unwilling to break the silence "hey Zim? I want you to try floating by yourself. Just lie on your back. I'll hold you up a bit but I want you to float mostly." Dib held Zim to his chest as he straightened up to tread water.

Zim just clung tighter to his heat source and shook his head. Dib sighed and began to push the Irken off him. Zim just clung tighter, refusing to let go.

"Come on Zim get off. Do you want to learn to swim or not?" Dib pleaded.

Zim was torn. On one hand he wanted to show all those fools that Zim could swim and rule over them in the pool. On the other he wanted to stay close to Dib, surrounded by his warmth. He didn't know what to do so Dib made the decision for him.

He swam to the edge of the pool and got out with some difficulties. Now in the cold air both boys began to shiver, so Dib crawl over and grabbed the towel he brought, wrapping it around his shoulders and covering Zim.

Zim sighed and snuggled into Dib's warmth. For a bit everything was perfect. A small part of his brain screamed at him that he should claw and push away from his enemy, scream at him for… for… Something. But Zim was ignoring that part of his brain. He was simply content with staying in Dib's lap.

"There was another reason behind you wanting me to teach you tonight, wasn't there?" Dib broke the silence.

"No, what are you talking about?" Zim lied knowing Dib would find out his feeling at some point, but Zim wanted to at least decide when.

"Oh come on Zim, don't play dumb. I can see it all over your face." Dib smiled down at the alien in his arms. "You've been staring at me since swimming this morning and you seemed right at home on my chest, and now in my lap" Dib chuckled softly.

Zim pouted at him, and stood up taking the towel with him.

"Zim wasn't staring he was merely observing the Dib's pitiful earthling body, and you're warm, unlike that pool" he glared at the still water. He walked over to his clothes, drying himself with the towel, and proceeded to pull on his top.

Unknown to him Dib had snuck up behind to take back the towel that Zim was holding in front of him. Dib wrapped his arms around the invader's waist making Zim jump.

"You also seem more nervous around me," Dib whispered in Zim's antennas sending shivers up the alien's spine.

_'Only when you're in those shorts' _Zim thought to himself. The he stated, "get off of me Dib, it's time we went home."

"Fine" Dib took back the towel and went over to his own clothes. He made sure Zim wasn't looking and pulled down his shorts quickly pulling up the spare pants he brought.

They both headed to the hole in the fence, and crawled through.

"Ummm same time tomorrow?" Zim asked.

"Sure, but next time you have to actually swim okay?"

"Fine."

With that the boys went their separate ways, Dib to sleep and Zim to think.


	3. in witch Zim watches Dib sleep

**Chapter 3**

It was 3 in the morning and Zim was casually watching Dib sleep. He himself was unable to and so he watched the creature of his newfound desire.

It was a warm night so Dib had the covers lying on the floor, in a huge screwed up heap. Zim watched as his muscled chest rose and fell with his breathing. His hair was messy from tossing and turning earlier in the night and his glasses were resting on his bedside table.

Zim looked on dreamily. He zoomed his camera, focusing on Dib's torso. He searched the pale skin, scanning his eyes over every cut and scar that lived there. A more visible one was over his shoulder. A pure white line that had been spit a few times before by Zim's pak leg.

A gloved claw reached up and traced the scar on his screen. Oh how he wanted to feel the ridge snaking over Dib's shoulder.

He sighed and leaned away from the screen. GIR had fallen asleep in his master's lap and was snoring softly.

Zim patted the little thing and lent back to think.

_Well I don't think I can deny it any more. The mighty Zim has fallen to the pathetic level of human emotions._

_I'm in love with Dib._

Zim tried to think back to when he began this ridiculous love. He thought it started with the swimming but the more he thought about it the more he realized he had loved Dib for far longer than that.

He thought about his feelings towards Dib through the years, and realize the first spark was when his tallest told him he was unneeded and banished to earth. That day was the worst day of his life.

His fight with Dib that day was sloppy and uncaring, Zim being to upset to throw any good punches. Dib had noticed and stopped fighting. He asked what was wrong and Zim snapped at him that he wasn't an invader anymore.

Dib hadn't celebrated like Zim expected. Instead he looked sympathetically towards the alien and told him that he could still take over the world, and that Dib would still fight him.

Zim smiled at the memory. Dib had been understanding, and caring. Back then Zim didn't know what he felt so he suppressed any care and compassion towards Dib. But over the years those feelings had made themselves known, little by little until they were fully realized in swimming two days ago.

Zim's didn't know what to do. He doubted that Dib loved him back, I mean they were supposed to be enemies, but still….

_'He was so kind to me tonight. No insults, no attacking, he was even patient when I refused to swim. But why? He can't care about the assignment that much can he?'_

Zim rubbed his eyes, questions raced around his head with no answers.

"Why are you so complicated my Dib-thing?" Zim asked the sleeping from displayed on his screen. "And why do I love you so?"

No reply came, as expected and Zim decided to go to bed. He could at least attempt sleep. He picked GIR up off his lap and placed him on the floor, the robot never stirring.

Just as Zim was walking away he heard a faint noise. He stopped, turned towards the screen and looked at Dib.

He was tossing and turning, mumbling all the while. Zim drew closer and caught snippets of dib's mutterings.

"Nnnnn… I'll save you… don't do this to me... be okay…. please…ZIM!" Dib looked scared and tears were beginning to slip down his face. "No Zim! Don't you dare… don't… oh Zim" Dib's tears were falling fast, he tossed and turned obviously having a nightmare.

A nightmare involving Zim.

Earlier in the week Zim would have loved Dib's screams of hurt. It would have been music to his antenna, knowing he was the cause of Dib's pain and fear.

But now all he wanted to do was wake the human and hold him, make sure he was okay and wipe away the tears.

But he couldn't do anything. He traced his claws over the screen and whispered "oh Dib I'm not going to hurt you, you're okay, nothing's wrong. It's just a dream." A tear slipped out of Zim's eye.

The human woke up a scream escaping his lips. He sat up panting. He shook his head and fell back on the pillow now staring up at his roof.

Zim was glad Dib woke up. He didn't want Dib to be afraid; he wanted the human to be happy and safe.

Dib lay there for a long time. His honey eyes were trained on the camera, although he didn't know it. Zim stared into those eyes wanting to melt with their beauty.

Dib eventually sighed and spoke "I hate that dream. It's the worst part about these bloody swimming lessons." He sat up again knowing he wasn't going back to sleep. Still unaware of the camera trained on him he went to sit in front of his computer. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "They happen every time Zim get's in the water. I mean it happened two years ago and I managed to save him then. I guess a part of me knows I can't be there to save him all the time" Dib sighed turning on the computer and logging in. "But I guess that's why I agreed to teaching Zim, so that dream never happens."

Zim was burning with curiosity. _What was the dream? What happened two years ago?_

Then it hit Zim like a sack of bricks. Two years ago Zim had been saved by someone who could swim incredibly. And the only person in the year that could swim like that was …

"Dib" Zim breathed out._ Dib saved me. He was the one that pulled me up from the bottom. But that means…. no he couldn't. Could he?_

Dib sighed again and looked at the pictures of Zim covering his walls. It was stalkerish to say the least but Zim was flattered. Dib reached up and pulled down his favorite. It was taken about a year ago and had Zim without his disguise. He was calmly sitting on the couch, a soft smile playing on his lips, unaware of Dib taking the picture.

Dib smiled at the picture and whispered "I won't let you drown Zim, I promise." He then did something Zim wasn't expecting at all. He kissed the picture and placed it next to him and began on the homework that was due tomorrow to take his mind off the dream and the possibility of it being a reality.

Zim just stared. Then everything fell into place. Dib loved him. His nightmare was Zim drowning and Dib not being able to save him. That's why he didn't protest more to teaching Zim. That's why he didn't complain when Zim held on to him. That's why he kissed the picture.

"Oh Dib I love you too!" Zim couldn't keep the grin from taking over his face. He leapt out of the chair and danced around euphorically. "Don't worry my little Dibblet I promise I won't drown." Zim was so happy he woke GIR up and danced with him around the room all the while say "did you see that GIR? He loves me! He kissed a picture of me and was so worried that I might drown that he dreamed about it, it was a nightmare for him and oh it's so wonderful!"

GIR was still sleepy but began cheering having no idea what was going on. "Yaaaaay master's happy! I'm gonna make waffles!" Zim dropped GIR and the robot ran off to the elevator to begin making waffles.

Zim wasn't going to bother with sleep instead he stayed up, watching Dib and thinking up how he was going to tell Dib he loved him back.

**a/n: sorry it's a bit shorter. i'll make sure the next one is longer, unless you like it shorter. you guys probably didn't notice it was shorter did you? oh well. no swimming in this chapter. and gir exists! yeah he kind of dissapeared for the first two but people like him so i had to ut him in somewhere. i hope you like it so far. i'm not sure when the next one will be up or how long this story will be. thanks for reading!**


	4. GIR's advice is helpful

**a/n: sorry this is late. i had writer's block for a bit, so it's not the best. i hope you like it anyway!**

**Chapter 4**

The next day at school Zim was thinking just how to tell Dib of his feelings. He decided that the best place would be after school, for their nightly swimming lesson.

They had another lesson today but Zim wanted the moment of his confession to be private and romantic. Or at least not in front of the rest of the school.

Zim spent most of the day leading up to last period looking over at Dib then looking away nervously. Dib caught him a few times, raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing.

Lunch came and went, finally bringing the last lesson of the day, swimming.

Unlike last time the boys didn't avoid each other like the plague. Instead they sat normally, Dib leaning on the windowsill and Zim just looking at his lap. It was an awkward 15 minutes for the both of them.

Once at the pool Zim and Dib went to their assigned lane and slipped into the water. Zim did what Dib instructed, carefully laying back in the water, Dib supporting his head and back.

"See Zim? It's not so bad in the water" Dib told the Irken as they moved up and down the length of the pool. "Now let's try actually swimming. One of the easiest stroke is freestyle." Dib swam to the edge pulling Zim with him. As Zim pulled himself up and sat on the edge Dib pushed back to the middle of the lane.

"Now watch me because I want you to copy afterwards" Dib began the stroke, bringing one arm up and over his head, then the other taking a breath every three strokes. Zim was watching intently the whole time. Once Dib came over to Zim to help him back in the water Zim stopped him.

"Again" he commanded.

"What?"

"Again"

"Why?"

Zim smirked leaned in close to Dib and whispered, "Because I want to see you move for Zim"

A blush spread across Dib's face and he pushed away from the Irken. He began swimming mostly to hide his face in the cool liquid. He smiled secretly, happy that Zim was back to joking and teasing him.

Zim smiled, watching Dib follow his command. He knew he could only watch him for so long before the teacher caught him, so he savored every moment.

Then he remembered what the teacher had said last lesson. If he couldn't swim in this lesson the both of them would fail and that meant no more swimming and that in turn meant punishment witch would mean he would be closely watched witch meant they might find out he was an alien which meant he would be taken away from Dib!

His brain in its panicked state kept coming up with more and more ridiculous ideas each one ending with no more Dib.

This upset Zim far more then he'd like to admit.

As he thought more about it he saw more negatives. If he failed then Dib would be angry with him forever and even if Zim got out of being studied or experimented on then he would never be able to state his love.

Zim began to panic even more and without thinking he slid into the water less than gracefully and tried the motions Dib had just been doing. But he could barely remember what Dib had done and in his panic he began to sink. This made him even more scared and so trashed more and sunk faster.

Zim was now fully underwater and struggling to breath. He stopped moving and let himself sink to the bottom, drained of energy. As his eyes began to close he saw Dib swim towards him with stretched out arms and fear written all over his face.

The next thing Zim knew a pair of warm lips were pressed to his. The removed themselves and were placed back on breathing out and filling the part of Zim's squeedlyspooch that was in charge of breathing, with air.

Zim's eyes flew open and he coughed up some remaining water and began breathing on his own. He looked up at his savior and who else would it be but Dib?

The teen sighed and pressed his forehead to Zim's, holding his cheeks and looking into his magenta eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again Zim" he pleaded the Irken.

"I'll try" then after a pause "thank you. For saving me again"

"Again?" the human questioned drawing back to get a full look at Zim.

"I never thanked you for saving me two years ago" the Irken blushed.

"Oh" Dib said simply. Both boys stayed where they were, Zim lying on his back and Dib kneeling beside him. The teacher broke the silence.

"Okay you two can go get changed. Class is almost done. Zim I'll be testing you to see if you can swim first thing next lesson. Be prepared"

Zim nodded and got up, walking over to the change rooms, Dib following.

While they waited for every one else Zim spoke up "umm so will I see you tonight then?"

Dib turned to him and smiled "yeah, but promise me that you won't go in the water unless I'm around to save you" he asked.

The invader nodded.

"Sorry" he said

Dib was shocked. He never thought he would ever hear that word fall from Zim's mouth. Before he could question it though the other students began to climb on the bus making both boys fall silent.

Later that night

Zim was shivering as he waited for Dib to turn up. He was nervous to say the least. He didn't know what he was going to say to Dib, or when he would confess his feelings.

The only help he'd gotten was GIR giving him a cupcake made out of waffles and the helpful words of 'you love the big-head boy. You go tell him that!' followed by lots of screaming and running in circles.

Zim shifted from one foot to the other, wondering where the Dib-thing could be.

"Sorry I took so long, dad was home for once and I couldn't leave until he explained his new experiment in the hope I might want to study 'real science'"

Zim jumped a mile high and whirled around to see Dib standing there panting slightly from the run over.

"Don't do that to Zim!" said alien scolded, moving toward the hole from last night and slipping through.

Dib followed and quickly began to strip down to his shorts. He was just about to get in when Zim spoke.

"Um Dib?"

Dib turned to look at Zim, noticing the bluish tinge to his skin. "Yeah?"

Zim had pulled off his boots but still had his top on. He went and sat on the edge of the pool next to Dib.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but Zim isn't very good with human emotions, or knowing quite what to do with them, I didn't know that I could feel these things towards a human, especially to someone who's supposed to be my enemy and well what Zim is trying to say but failing horribly at is I think I love you"

Zim looked away from Dib, unsure of his reaction. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and turned to see its owner.

Dib was smiling softly. He leaned closer to Zim and just as their lips brushed he whispered out "I love you too."

Then he pressed his lips passionately to Zim's.

The alien's eyes flew open in surprise. He then kissed back, wrapping his arms around the human's neck and closing his eye's to deepen the kiss.

This was better than he ever imagined. Dib was so gentle and as he kissed his hands slid around Zim's wait and pulled him closer.

Finally Dib broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Zim's. "I've loved you for a long time Zim. I just couldn't say it." He kissed Zim's forehead and smiled, leaning back to look at Zim.

Zim was now a bright blue, the Irken equivalent of a blush. He couldn't say anything; he could only replay the words Dib had said over and over in his stunned mind. He was vaguely aware of Dibs arms around him and his own around the human's neck.

Finally after a long pause he managed to speak. "Thank you Dib."

The human was a little confused. "What for?"

"It took a bit for me to realize my feelings for you. In fact it took me seeing you half naked to realize I loved you. But now that I have I'm so happy you feel the same way."

Zim pulled him self onto Dib's lap and snuggled into his chest, taking Dib by surprise.

"I love you Dib, who cares if I fail at the swimming? It just means I'll get to spend more time with you." Zim had stopped thinking of what might happen, knowing the only person smart enough to see who he really was, was letting Zim sit in his lap.

Dib smiled down at the Irken and held him tighter. The he spoke "as much as I love this Zim, I'm freezing my tits off so can we go to your place or something?"

Zim pouted but got off Dib standing to pull off his shorts, and pull on his tight pants.

"And what do you have in mind to do at Zim's place?" Zim asked, excited at the prospect of Dib being all his for the night, and the fun they could have.

"Oh I dunno" Dib faked innocence "maybe some games, explore your 'base' a bit, you know stuff." Dib smiled wickedly at Zim sending shivers up the Irken's spine.

"Then let's go my darling Dib-thing" Zim said sliding his fingers between Dib's and pulling him to the hole in the fence.

"Whatever you say almighty Zim" Dib chuckled as they headed off to Zim's base hand in hand, and happier than either of them had ever been.


	5. Gir has married a mongoose

**Chapter 5**

**a/n: look an update! Yeah sorry this hasn't really been updated in a while but I got really bad writers block and I can't write sex scenes. Also big Warning: this is a mature chapter with a sex scene in it. If you don't want to read that then sorry because that's what I wrote. Also this is my first sex scene so sorry if it's not that good.**

"MASTA'S HOME AND HE BROUGHT MARY!" as soon as the two stepped through the door Gir was glued to Zim's leg and screaming wildly.

Dib chuckled and reached down to tug the little thing off Zim's leg. "Hey there Gir. Long time no see" Instantly Gir held Dib's arm as he had done to Zim's leg.

"I'M GONNA SEE MA MONGOOSE LOVE! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" Gir fled the house and ran down the street screaming and starting fires as he went.

"Mongoose love?" Dib questioned as he sat heavily on the couch and motioned for Zim to sit next to him.

"He found a mongoose at the zoo and forced it to marry him. He's been going to see it every night. I have no idea what he does with it but knowing him the mongoose had better like waffles." Zim chuckled at his odd little minion as he sat next to dib taking off his disguise as he did so.

Dib laughed and tried to think about what the poor mongoose could be experiencing. He draped his arm around Zim and pulled him into a sideways hug. Zim tensed at the touch but relaxed quickly and nuzzled Dib's neck.

Dib smiled. "Friendly tonight are we?" he teased the alien.

"Be glad I am because otherwise you would be tied up on an operating table" Zim huffed.

"Kinky. I didn't know aliens had fetishes" Dib chuckled earning him a slap across the face. The alien next to him was trying his hardest not to laugh but failing quite miserably.

Dib took this to mean he could laugh too and did quite willingly. His girly giggles made Zim give up in trying to hide his amusement and burst into fits of laughter. Dib clamed down and watched the alien with a smile on his face.

He never truly noticed how beautiful Zim was. He was a petite thing with a heart shaped face and a thin but muscled body. His lips were pulled back in a rare grin as the alien's chuckles subsided and he turned to notice dib watching him. Those big beautiful eyes drew Dib in like a magnet. They seem to be two miniature galaxies set in that adorable green face.

Before Zim knew what was happening Dib's warm lips were in his own and honey eyes were slipping close. His own magenta orbs slid shut and his three-fingered hand slid up to cup Dib's cheek.

The humans strong arms wrapped protectively around Zim, pulling him closer and making the kiss deeper.

Zim noticed Dib's hand wander lower and lower until it was sliding to his butt. Before the alien could protest he was lifted onto Dib's lap and was straddling the boy. He didn't mind the new position that much, in fact this way he was closer then he had ever been to Dib. He wrapped his slender arms around the boy's neck and moved his fingers through his hair. Dib broke the kiss looking up and Zim with a wicked smile.

His eyes shone behind his glasses and he asked, "Do you have a bedroom by any chance?"

Zim smiled loving where the Dib-thing's mind was. He nodded and moved to stand but Dib held him close, a strong hand held his back and butt. With very little effort the human lifted Zim up and held him to his chest.

"W-what are you doing Dib-thing? Put me down at once!" the Irken tried to struggle down but Dib had a good grip on him. He then felt a kiss on his cheek and he looked at Dib.

"Eh?"

Dib chuckled "this way…" another kiss "I can…" *kiss* "kiss you…" *kiss* "while…" *kiss* "I…" *kiss* "walk…"

Zim chuckled at the kisses and so simply pointed dib to the fridge. Dib held Zim close and somehow managed to get to the hidden elevator without hitting into anything. A pretty good effort considering his vision was obscured by Irken head, his lips busy on Zim's.

Once in, the elevator began it's decent, the computer obviously hearing their conversation and, for once, was being kind in making sure they didn't have to break their kiss.

With a bit of guidance Dib made his way to the bedroom and dumped Zim on the bed. The room was deep purple, just like most of the house. It had only one large round bed in the center, clad in dark red sheets.

"Now let's have some fun" Dib practically purred out. He crawled on top of Zim kissing and sucking on his neck, his hands making their way under the Irken uniform.

Zim moaned his own hands running over Dib's sides, getting the edge of the top and pulling it up so his hands could explore without any obstructions. His Irken claws found Dib's sensitive nipples and when he moved the nubs softly a moan fell from Dib's lips.

Zim smiled at this new information storing it in his pak for later activities.

The hicky on Zim's neck complete, Dib took his mouth and moved away from Zim momentarily to take off his top and begin undoing his pants.

Zim took the hint and pealed of his Irken uniform, his leggings and top joining Dib's clothes on the floor.

Zim wanted to be closer to the human. He wanted to feel that soft skin under his claws and he wanted Dib inside him making him wild.

Dib smiled and his hands were on Zim's hips pulling Zim into a kiss. One hand began to slide lower down Zim's body, down his thigh and in between his legs.

Zim shuddered at the touch and tried to lean into it, but the Dib had pulled his hand away. He had broken the kiss and was looking down, blushing.

"What is it Dib-love?" Zim asked, wondering why the human was hesitating.

Dibs stammered out "Irkens seem the have…. um…different…. parts to humans"

Zim was confused, looking down. As with all Irken males he had a plated sheath that hid his sensitive penis from any unnecessary pain, extending when he was aroused.

Zim then looked over to Dib to see the difference between them. Dib blushed deeper at those magenta eyes looking him over.

"Does it really matter Dibby? The only difference I see is that yours is exposed" Zim purred out as he crept closer to Dib, crawling on top of him gently.

"Wha-?" Dib was cut off by Zim's kiss. He relaxed into it deciding to not think about it. I mean here he was about to lose his virginity to the alien he'd been obsessed with for years and now his scientific brain had to kick in? oh well he reasoned the best what to find out the anatomy of Zim would be to have sex with him. Or at least the most enjoyable way.

His hands slid down Zim's sides as he leaned back on the bed, Zim purring into the kiss.

Dib slid his tongue across Zim's lips, wanting access. The Irken obliged and as Dib's tongue explored, Zim's own wrapped around it, pulling it softly and deepening the kiss.

Dib moaned as Zim's hands ran over his chest, finding a nipple and giving it a small tweak. Dib gasped as best he could with Zim invading his mouth. His own hands ran over Zim's body, feeling how smooth and soft the Irken skin was. His hands ran up to Zim's head and gently stroked and antenna.

Zim let out a loud but strange purr, much like a cat but more mechanical. He began to slide his hands up and down Dib's sides, touching, exploring and sending waves of pleasure over Dib. He just lay there and took the pleasurable feeling of his Zim and he stroked the antenna, hoping to return the feeling.

Dib broke the kiss and smiled at Zim. "You want to go further?"

The Irken just purred louder, lust filled eyes begging for Dib to take him and make him scream.

Dib flipped them over so he was on top and he nuzzled Zim's neck lovingly. He looked down so he could line himself up to Zim's entrance but paused wen he saw something very pink.

"Wait... so you do have a dick?"

"What? Y-yes Dib-thing I am a male"

Zim's worm-like penis had extended from the plated sheath during all their touching and making out. It was obvious that Zim was excited and willing to take whatever Dib was going to give him.

"Are you going to stare at it or are you going to fuck me human?" Zim huffed.

Dib chuckled softly "impatient little invader aren't you?" he lined himself up to Zim, his penis just at Zim's entrance.

"Ready?"

Zim nodded and Dib pushed in.

First there was pain. Lots of pain. But Zim gritted his teeth determined not to show his weakness to Dib.

Then Dib was moving. Pulling out a bit then pushing in further. He began to get into a steady rhythm and the more he moved the less pain and more pleasure Zim felt. He moved his hips in time with Dib's thrusts, loving the feel of this human inside him. He purred loudly, the purrs turning into moans that steadily got louder as the thrusts got deeper.

The bed squeaked in protest but the sound was drowned out by the needy, loving moans coming from both the beings on it.

With a particularly hard thrust that buried Dib deep in his love, Zim saw stars and the pleasure he felt was overwhelming.

Dib had found Zim's sweet spot.

Dib smiled as he saw Zim cry out his name below him and beg for more. He gave Zim just what he wanted, thrusting in again and again, hitting that spot and making Zim squirm.

Dib could feel himself begin to reach his climax, his thrusts getting more forceful and uncontrolled, the bed protesting even more and Zim calling out for everything Dib had.

And with one final thrust Dib slammed his lips into Zim's and came hard. This overwhelming amount of pleasure sent Zim over the edge, making him cum, his blue seed covering their abdomens.

They rode out their orgasms together, their lips trying to find any piece of the other they could get, not caring if they missed each other's lips.

When it began to subside Zim's lips connected with dib's and they kissed needily and passionately.

Dib broke the kiss panting and pulled out, collapsing next to Zim, just breathing hard and trying to remember why he hadn't made a move on Zim earlier.

After what seemed like hours Zim finally spoke.

"We really have to do that again sometime"

Dib laughed and pulled Zim into a sideways hug kissing his forehead. "Yes we do. But only if you agree to go out with me"

Zim snuggled close to Dib and smiled sleepily "I thought you'd never ask. I'm guessing you don't want to explain to your sister why you're sneaking into your room at midnight, covered in alien cum?"

"Not really and besides, you're too warm to leave" he held Zim closer, his honey eyes slipping close.

"I wouldn't let you leave anyway. I think sleep is in order now" his own eye began to close as he pressed close to Dib, happy with how his life was turning out.

"Goodnight dib-love"

"Nighty Zim" Dib mumbled.

As the pair drifted off a pair of blue glowing eyes watched them and softly closed the door. "Aww masta's so happy with Mary. Don't you think?" the robot turned to a terrified, dusty brown mongoose desperately trying to flee from Gir's dog leash. "Come on mongoosey let's be happy like them and get some waffles!"

Gir ran to the kitchen dragging the mongoose behind him. It was going to be a long night of waffles and dress up for the poor creature.


End file.
